


Experimental Blackmail

by DarkZyrex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Big Sub Small Dom, Butt Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Small dom, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZyrex/pseuds/DarkZyrex
Summary: Ronnie uses Zen's biggest secret against him to get what he wants. It was only meant to be a mean prank...but Ronnie gets a little too curious.





	Experimental Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story to help me get back in the rythem of writing again...

Zen, age 16. Has shortish black hair, Hazel eyes, stands at  5'6  and has beautiful light mocha skin. Much like the meaning of his name, he is a very laid-back boy who never worries about anything or shows many emotions. He's also quite shy. He has a slim body with almost noticeable abs and basically hairless. If evaluated by a random person, he'd be considered to be a little on the feminine side.

However, despite being shy and weak looking, he can actually kick ass. He lives at home with his mother. He's usually cooped up in his room playing video games or listening to music, and he never does his homework. Despite this, he actually does really well in school. He has a lot of friends as well. Some of which he doesn't even remember ever meeting, not that he really cares. He wouldn't be considered necessarily popular, but he's pretty well-known.

Zen was up in his room playing video games when he hears a knock at his door. Before Zen can respond, his younger cousin Ronnie walks in. Ronnie has a lovely peachy skin tone, a handful of freckles, bright blue eyes, shortish red hair with a faux hawk, stands at 5'1 and has an average build. (Maybe a tiny bit on the chubby side)

Zen glances at him, then back to his TV. "What are you doing here?" Zen asks.

Ronnie closes the door behind him and plops down on Zen's bed. "Mom and dad are going out so they dropped me off here."

Zen let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course they are, it's like every fucking night with them."

"Thanks for reminding me." Ronnie says.

"I didn't...i...*sigh*...sorry..."

"Im just kiddin' "

"Whatever...so monika bailed on watchin' you then?"

"Mmhmm. Not that i need a babysitter anymore anyway."

"Tch, the last time you slept over you had a nightmare and pratically begged me to let you sleep in my bed with me."

"Hey! That's no-"

"And when i woke up you were all cuddled up to me. Your arms and legs tightly wrapped around me and trapping me until you woke up."

Ronnie blushes and pouts. "That was ONE  time! And when i was little!"

"It was multiple times...and the most recent one was literally a month ago..." Zen says still playing his game. Ronnie kept blushing in silence. 

Zen doesn't say  anything more. Not because he didn't wanna embarrass him anymore, he just wants to let that burn sink in. In other words...Zen was known for his sour sense of humor and lack of sympathy. Zen then hears sniffling behind him and quiet sobs. 

"Heh...you claim to not need a sitter anymore...uhg!! You fucking camper!...uh...oh and yet you try your fake crying facade on me?"

"I...my...nose was stuffy! Jerk!"

"Riiight..."

Ronnie was gonna continue arguing, but Zen's phone resting on his bedside table caught his interest. 

Zen continued his game for a while, until he noticed the usually obnoxiously loud boy's sudden silence. Still in the middle of a game, Zen quickly turned around to see what he was up to. 

Ronnie was just laying on the bed playing on his phone. Zen then turned back around. Then his heart started booming in his chest. He bolted back around to face Ronnie again. He was indeed playing on a phone, but it wasn't his own...it was Zen's. Zen dropped his controller and rushed towards him. He ripped his phone out of the boy's smaller hands. 

"The fuck do you think your doin' kid?!" Zen shouts. 

"What? I just wanted to see what kind of games you have." Ronnie responded with an evil grin. 

"I don't give a fuck! Stay off my phone! How the hell do you even know my code?!" Zen sits back down and resumes his game. 

"I've seen you do it before since I'm usually watchin' over your shoulder while you're playin a game" Ronnie explains. 

"Tch...guess that one's on me." Zen admits.

"Soo...Can i play next game?"

"Fuck off..."

Ronnie was extremely bored and wanted to play, so he came up with a dark idea. 

"Soo...what's "Young&Hung.com"?" Ronnie asks. 

Zen freezes. He opens his  phone only to see an open tab with that site on it. He's stuck. No excuses would save him from this. After moments of trying to come up with something with no success, he gives up. 

"Okay...you got me...i...I'm..."

You're what? A total fag? Hah! Ronnie teases. 

Zen clentches his fists as he tries to fight back the urge to tackle him. 

Ronnie couldn't see his face, but he knew him well enough to know that he had gotten to him. Unlike Zen, he actually felt a little bad for his cousin. But on the other hand this was his golden opportunity for revenge. So he pushed him farther than he intended to. 

"I wonder what aunt Julie would think if she found out her son was a fag?" He threatened. "Or any of your friends?"

"PLEASE ronnie! Please dont tell anyone!" Zen turned around and pleaded. 

"Hmm...only if you do whatever i say. And not just for tonight...forever!" 

"....ill give you a week...ill probly be over it by then anyway..." Zen says. 

"Deal!" Ronnie agreed. "Now, gimme the controller." He demanded. 

Zen handed it to him with a sigh of reluctance. "Just don't suck. This is my account..."

"Ya ya..."

After a while of playing, he started thinking to himself. Then he asked Zen. 

"Uh...hey..."

"Ya?"

"Have you actually done any of that stuff? Like with another person?...or another guy i guess? And be honest! Thats an order." 

Zen hesitated. "Only with one guy..." he admits.

Ronnie was surprised to hear that. "Who was it?"

"...Jordan..."

"What?! Him?! Really?!"

*sigh* "...ya..."

"So that mustve been a couple years ago then, right?"

"Ya..."

"So...did his parents find out and thats why they moved away?"

"NO! his father just found a better job is all."

"Oh..."

A moment of silence blankets the room for a moment. 

"Did...did you like it?"

"I...guess so..."

"...so Jordan was a f-...i mean...gay too?"

"N-no..."

"Huh? Then wh-"

"It was a dare! Okay?"

"Oh..."

"Then afterwards he kept asking me to do it..."

"So you did it lots of times?"

"Only until he started goin' out with stacey."

"Didnt your butt hurt after all that?"

"Wha- oh...no dude...i...used my...mouth..." Zen began to blush a little.

"Ooooh! So you gave him a BJ!"

"Shut up! You're too fuckin loud!" Zen growled. 

"Oh! sorry."

Zen let out another frustrated sigh. "Why am i even talkin' to you about this? I told you way too much already." Zen said shaking his head. 

"I won tell anyone...as long as you do as i say." Ronnie said with another devish grin. 

"Just shut up and play the game..."

After another hour and Zen's  mom coming in to say goodnight, Ronnie finally got bored of playing the game. He sat on the bed next to Zen who was just browsing his twitter feed. 

"Lookin up more porn?" He teased. Zen just ignored him. 

"Hey"

"..."

"I have a new order for you."

"..."

"I want you to...do to me what you did to Jordan." Zen choked on his own spit hearing that. After his coughing fit had ended, he sat up and glared at the younger boy. 

"Fuck that! Theres no way im puttin' your dirty dick in my mouth!" He almost shouted. 

"Geez...and you told me to keep it down...and besides you HAVE to remember? Its not like im askin' you to do it infront of aunt julie or anything." Zen shuddered at the thought of that. 

"Arrrgh! I should've never told you anything! How do you even know what a BJ is?!"

"Bitch please, I'm 13. There are literally six year olds who know as much as i do today. Maybe even younger." Ronnie shrugs. 

"What did you just call me?" Zen glared at Ronnie. 

"U-uh...a-anyway! Its just one time! I wont tell no one!"

Zen was silent for a minute. *sigh* "You're damn right you won't."

"So that's a yes?! You'll do it?!"

"J-just hurry up and take it out!" Zen demanded. Ronnie smiled and quickly pulled down his pants to the floor. He was already hard.

"You didn't need to pull them down that far. And...why do you already have a boner? I haven't even touched it yet."

"I dunno...im just...nothing! Just suck it already!"

Zen growled and moved his head above the kid's throbbing dick. He stared at it for a moment. It was about 4 1/2 inches long and 2 inches width wise. He unintentionally got a wiff of it. It smelled of sweat. There was a small patch of red pubic hair as well. 

He finally took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. 'Just pretend it's Jordan. Just pretend it's Jordan. Just pretend it's Jordan.' He kept mentally chanting to himself. Then he goes for it. It was small enough for him to fit the whole thing in his mouth. 

Ronnie gasped with pleasure. Zen bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue all around it. Ronnie fell back and moaned up a storm. Thrusting his hips in rythem with Zen's bobbing. The slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Zen's mouth echoed against the walls. Ronnie felt his dick get even harder and throb twice as hard as his balls felt like the were going to explode. With one last thrust, Ronnie held onto the older boy's head and came into his warm wet mouth with a satisfied sigh. 

Zen lifted his head and let his dick flop out of his mouth. He was going to go spit it out, until he exhaled and actually tasted it. He actually kinda liked it. It reminded him of Jordan's, but sweeter. That and Jordan's dick was much bigger anyway. So he swallowed it, and enjoyed it. But he could NEVER admit that to Ronnie. So he said nothing about it. 

"There...i did it..." he said wiping his mouth. Ronnie was just laying there with a huge grin on his face. 

"That....was....AWESOME!" He says, trying to catch his breath. 

Zen rolled his eyes and reached into his beside table drawer for a piece of gum. 

"This is gunna be the best week of my life..." Ronnie says softly with a big grin. 

"Excuse me?!" Zen says shocked. 

"What? You thought I'd only make you do that once? Hell no! I want lots more!" The boy said with yet another devish grin. 

Zen clenched his teeth. "That's...not fair!"

"After everything you've ever done to me? Id say its perfectly fair." Ronnie said and stuck out his tongue.

After a while, Ronnie continued playing the game and Zen layed on his bed going through his phone again, hoping the little bastard didn't want him to do that again for the rest of the night. Because he himself now had a boner. So laying on his belly would help hide it. 

Ronnie had been thinking about what had just happend for a while and had another boner too. He turned around to look at Zen. He then by accident looked lower at his butt. Ronnie was at that age where he could now admire a good looking butt, but he didn't mean to look at another guy's butt, let alone his cousin's. 

He quickly looked away, but then took a second look. His eyes widend. Zen actually had a great looking ass! He could clearly see the perfect outlines of his cheeks through his shorts. This made Ronnie even harder. 

Ronnie drops the controller and hops ontop of Zen, laying down on him so his clothed cock could sit ontop of his ass. 

"What're you doing? Get off me." Zen says. He actually didn't really care at the moment for he was focused on a game. Ronnie wrapped his arms under Zen's chest and gently pushed his crotch onto his butt. 

"I just...wanna see...what you're playin'..." Ronnie says, enjoying the contact he was secretly making. When Zen finally got a game over, he became more aware of the situation. 

"Seriously! Why are you..." he then notices a something hard poking his ass. Zen quickly rolls over and gets him off of him. 

"The hell Ronnie?!" He shouts. Ronnie sits up and looks at him with a desperate look. 

"P-please...Zen...i'm...so close..." he says as he pulls down the front of his pants again and shows him his hard throbbing dick again. 

Zen blushes and tries to look away. "P-put that away!" He says a little quieter this time. 

"Please Zen! I'll be quick. I promise..." the boy pleads. 

Zen blushes even more and growls. "F-fine! But don't put it all the way in!" He submits.

Zen then rolls back over onto his stomache and picks up his phone again. Ronnie wastes no time and yanks the older boy's shorts down, letting his ass jiggle out. Zen still blushing, starts regretting his decision. 

Ronnie, pratically drooling at this point, never takes his eyes off his ass. He then hastily spreads both cheeks and shoves his dick inside. Zen gasps and winces at the sudden assult. Ronnie then starts viciously thrusting into his cousin. Zen could feel that he wasn't actually in, he was just humping his cheeks. It still made Zen harder though, so he reached for his own cock and started jerking. 

Ronnie lived up to his promise, cuz it took him only 40 seconds to cum, he even moaned Zen's name as he did. Zen could feel the hot sticky mess fill his cheeks and it sent him over the edge. He shot his load into his boxers and moaned and thrusted into his hand as he did. 

Both of them didn't move. Ronnie still ontop of Zen, was trying to catch his breath. "Love....you....Zen..." the boy whispered between each breath. Zen, still blushing and also trying to catch his breath, didn't say anything. He could feel Ronnie's dick slowly start to slip out and his jizz drip down his cheeks and over his balls. 

Zen gently rolled over, letting Ronnie off his back. He grabbed some tissues and dropped them onto Ronnie's face and told him to clean up. After, he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. He ran the shower and got in. He was about to step into the water when he thought for a moment. He tried to fight the urge, but temptation got the better of him. 

He reached around and ran his finger through his cheeks. He then got braver and pushed his finger in his tight little hole, using Ronnie's cum as lube. Enjoying the experience, he added another finger and reached in even farther. He then starts to run his fingers in and out vigorously.

The pleasure was so intense that he fell to his knees, but kept going. He grabbed his hard again cock in his other hand and jerked. No less than a minute later he squirts and moans in absolute pleasure. His hot jizz covering the shower wall. When he finally came down from his best orgasm yet, he leaned back and caught his breath. 

He then got cleaned up and got out. When he returned to his room, Ronnie was fast asleep on his bed. He rolled his eyes, turned off the lights and his game and got into bed next to him. He faced the opposite way from Ronnie, but he could feel the boy scoot closer and wrap his arm around him. Zen let it be and closed his eyes. They both slept well that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
